DE 198 20 139 A1 represents a generic prior art in this connection. This document describes a method and an arrangement for monitoring the proper locking and securing of a fifth wheel equipped with a locking mechanism and a safety mechanism. A first sensor is provided for monitoring the state of the locking mechanism and a second sensor for directly or indirectly monitoring the state of the safety mechanism. The first sensor is an inductive proximity switch and is intended to be mounted on the underside of the locking latch and to monitor the position of the kingpin in relation to the locking latch. If the kingpin is driven in too high, it rises above the locking latch, which increases the risk of false detections. In practice, however, such a positioning of the first sensor has proven to be a drawback because the locking latch must first be locked before the sensor can detect the position of the king pin in relation to the locking latch. An incorrect positioning of the kingpin led to increased wear and damage to the locking latch and the first sensor mounted thereon, since the locking latch, even during travel, is subject to substantial impact loading, which is also transmitted to the first sensor. Another weak point is the flexibly installed cables. The second sensor is likewise an inductive proximity switch, which monitors a locking mechanism that secures the safety mechanism against loosening. For this purpose, a tongue of the locking mechanism is monitored, which is within the detection range of the sensor only as long as the locking mechanism stays in a locked position in which the operating lever is secured by a cam. The essential drawback of the sensor arrangement of this second sensor is that there are frequent false alarms because the major part of the fifth wheel is made of steel, and actuating the operating lever changes the position of a plurality of other components in relation to the second sensor, which then trigger a false signal.